


Amalgamation

by Fmnds



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmnds/pseuds/Fmnds
Summary: Most days he was a bit mad. Today he was also a little sentimental.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANGSWIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/gifts).



Once upon a time, he’d been able to lock his thoughts away and throw away the key. However, this worn out and used up body was defective. Thoughts bled through. Personalities hemorrhaged out. He was ending up an amalgamation of every Doctor before and possibly every Doctor to come. 

It was no wonder he was a bit mad. 

His brain tended to dance from thought to thought like a roulette wheel of ideas, and he was never quite certain where it would lead him. Today, he was fixated on a single word: Rose.

The Doctor heard the TARDIS take flight before he was aware that he had input any coordinates. A familiar groaning of gears signaled the materialization. He didn’t bother to check where he’d landed before bursting through the doors.

The damp cold of the London night affected his body more than he would ever admit. While glaring down at the dull throb in his knee, the Doctor felt the first seeds of doubt start to take root. He shouldn’t be here. She wouldn’t recognize him, or worse yet, she’d figure him out and hate his daft, unfamiliar face.

He was just about to turn on his heel when her soft, tentative greeting pierced through the silence of the night.

“Doctor?”

His manic smile spread across his face and he swept her into his arms. 

“Rose.”

After he calmed her down and explained that his messy-haired, trainer-wearing self was still somewhere out there, he convinced her to come with him. Just for one day, he promised. He eased her worries about crossing timelines and tempting reapers. He was sure there would be consequences, but he damn well wasn’t going to let her in on it. They would be his to bear.

He took her hand and whisked her away. Naturally, one day turned into two. Two into a week. He took her to moons, glaciers, and purple deserts. He showed her curiosities beyond her wildest dreams. He lost track of time. He became reckless.

On day eight, Rose asked him to bring her back. She told him it was the right thing to do. She was right. She usually was. In his mind, he yelled at her, pleaded with her to stay. He begged and told her how much he needed her. All that came out was, “Okay.”

When she got her things together, he didn’t meet her eyes. 

“I love you.”

He heard her sharp intake of breath at his confession. She gently took his hand and squeezed it before moving towards the door. 

“I know.”

After a quick glance and a smile over her shoulder, she walked out the door.

He stared at the closed door for what could have been five seconds or five years. Finally, he sighed and moved over to the console. He felt the gears of his brain start to turn again. Grateful for the distraction, he moved to input his next coordinates. He still heard the echo of Rose, but it was a comfort. He yanked a random lever and hit approximately thirteen buttons, a familiar spring in his step as he set out for another world in other time. 

He didn’t know where he was going, but he knew he’d carry her love with him always. And besides, they could still cross paths again someday. After all, time is a tricky thing.


End file.
